Mientras siga a tu lado
by Maya Hayami
Summary: Lo único que quiere es cuidarlo, protegerlo... Pero en ocasiones por su carácter, no puede cumplirlo. Aún así, eso no significa que sus sentimientos por él cambien.


**¡He regresado! O algo así...**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... sólo el intento de drama (?) :P**

* * *

Llevaba cuatro días sin dormir bien; el trabajo se había acumulado y la fecha límite para tener todo listo se estaba acercando. Ya que Chiaki no le había hablado a la hora que le había dicho, Hatori decidió ir al departamento.

–Yoshino, ¿ya terminaste? –preguntó al cerrar la puerta detrás de él–. ¡Yoshino! –Chiaki estaba en el suelo, boca abajo. Corrió hacia él, lo volteó y tras colocar una mano en su mejilla, comenzó a llamarlo para hacer que despertara– Yoshino, despierta por favor. ¡Yoshino!

–Hmmm… ¿Tori? Pe… perdón p-por no llamarte. M-me quedé dormido.

Hatori suspiró y se recostó a un lado de Chiaki mientras colocaba un brazo sobre sus ojos. Había pensado lo peor cuando lo vio tendido en el suelo, pero ahora solamente quería golpearlo por haberlo asustado así.

–Tori, ¿te sientes bien? Estás pálido.

–Yoshino…

–¿Sí?

–Te resfriarás si te sigues quedando dormido así.

–¡Oh, sí! Perdón, pero realmente tenía mucho sueño –rió quedamente–. Aunque para ser sincero, no recuerdo a qué hora me quedó dormido.

–Pues para la próxima ocasión trata de llegar hasta la cama. Como sea, si te quedaste dormido en el suelo debo suponer que tampoco has comido, ¿no es así? –por toda respuesta, el estómago de Chiaki comenzó a hacer sonidos, lo que causó que se sonrojara.

El editor se levantó y ayudó a Chiaki a que hiciera lo mismo, entonces se dirigió a la cocina. – Ve a darte un baño para que despiertes completamente, yo por mientras te prepararé algo de comer –Chiaki se marchó y Tori comenzó a reunir todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar la comida.

Mientras cortaba los vegetales, estaba pensando que Chiaki algún día lo vendría matando de un susto, o que él terminaría en el hospital por malpasarse tanto. Se encontraba poniendo la mesa cuando Chiaki apareció.

–¡Huele delicioso!

–Siéntate, en un momento te sirvo.

En cuanto Yoshiyuki le acercó la comida, Yoshino comenzó a comer como si llevara días sin hacerlo, lo cual probablemente fuera cierto. Ahora que lo veía mejor, Tori lo notó más delgado.

–¡Awww, Tori! Tu comida es deliciosa.

–Hay suficiente, así que come despacio, no quiero que te termines ahogando –contestó y reprimió una risa.

–Claro, claro.

–Y tampoco quiero que te malpases tanto. Será un gran problema si terminas en el hospital.

–Lo sé. Pero descuida, ya falta poco para terminar –respondió con la boca casi llena–. Le hablaré a Yuu para preguntarle si puede venir a ayudarme.

–Si te falta poco puedes terminarlo tú solo.

–No puedo, realmente necesito su ayuda en esto.

–De acuerdo, has lo que quieras –Tori se levantó de su silla, lavó su plato y se dirigió hacia la puerta–. Ya que vas a tener ayuda, quiero todo listo para mañana en la mañana –y después de decir eso, se marchó dejando a Chiaki solo en la mesa y sin comprender lo que había pasado.

Apenas salió del edificio, quiso regresar y disculparse, pero decidió no hacerlo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil que Chiaki entendiera que él no quería que estuviera cerca de Yuu? ¿Acaso no sabía que tenía miedo de perderlo? No le gustaba comportarse así con él, pero era la única forma que parecía funcionar para hacer entrar en razón al mangaka.

Cuando llegó a la Editorial, todos andaban de un lado para otro tratando de terminar su trabajo. Takano estaba al teléfono, casi gritando mientras trataba de conseguir un poco más de tiempo con la imprenta.

–Hatori, ¿qué pasó con el trabajo de Yoshikawa Chiharu?

–Lo tendrá listo para mañana sin falta.

–Bien, por ahora eso es lo único que te falta, así que si quieres ir a ayudar con eso o tienes otra cosa que hacer, puedes hacerlo.

–Ya tiene ayuda.

Se marchó de la Editorial; no tenía ganas de regresar con Chiaki, probablemente Yuu ya se encontraba con él, de manera que después se disculparía por haberse comportado de esa manera. Llegó hasta el parque y se sentó en una banca, entonces su celular comenzó a sonar, pero al ver el número, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Yuu, así que no contestó. De seguro lo llamaba para burlarse de él ya que Chiaki había necesitado de su ayuda. El celular dejó de sonar, pero transcurridos unos cuantos minutos, volvió a entrar una llamada de nueva cuenta de Yuu. Las llamadas siguieron entrando, sin embargo Tori no contestó a ninguna. Estaba a punto de apagarlo cuando se fijó que esta vez llamada era de Takano.

–¿Qué ocurre? –respondió sin mucho ánimo.

–¡Dónde diablos tenías tu celular! ¿Por qué no contestabas? Te han estado intentado localizar… –guardó silencio durante algunos segundos–. Yoshino está en el hospital.

No esperó a que Takano le dijera algo más; se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a correr buscando un taxi ya que su auto lo había dejado en la Editorial. Llegó al hospital y tuvo suerte de encontrarse casi de inmediato con el doctor que lo había atendido.

–Sufrió una leve intoxicación por gas. Debió quedarse dormido con la estufa encendida, entonces una brisa debió apagar la flama y el gas comenzó a escaparse –explicó el doctor–. Pero descuide, su vida no corre peligro. Fue una suerte que su amigo llegara.

–¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

–Claro, aunque probablemente esté dormido. El otro chico se encuentra con él. Por aquí –le indicó el camino–. Recuerde que es un visitante a la vez.

El doctor lo condujo hasta la habitación. Tori se quedó esperando frente a la puerta durante unos segundos, entonces decidió entrar. Yoshino estaba durmiendo y Yuu se encontraba a un lado de él. En cuanto entró, volteó para mirarlo y se puso de pie.

–Date prisa para que regreses a hacer lo que sea que estabas haciendo. Debió ser muy importante para que no contestaras tu celular.

No tenía ganas de discutir en aquel momento, además tenía que admitir que si no fuera por Yuu, quién sabe lo que le habría pasado a Chiaki. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en donde había estado Yuu. Chiaki parecía tan tranquilo a pesar de estar conectado a un tanque de oxígeno. Tori tomó su mano.

–Perdóname. Perdón por haberme portado así, pero… no puedo evitarlo. Cuando pienso que estás con Yanase… simplemente me irrita –suspiró–. Es porque no quiero perderte. Me convertí en Editor para poder estar a tu lado. Amo mi trabajo… pero te amo mucho más a ti. Eres lo más importante que tengo, y por eso a veces me comporto así… Tengo miedo de perderte… –Yuu entró a la habitación justo en ese momento, pero Tori no soltó la mano de Chiaki.

–Ya puedes irte.

–No voy a ir a ningún lado –dijo firmemente.

–Pero si estabas muy ocupado. Chiaki pudo haber muerto y tú de igual manera no habrías contestado las llamadas.

–No quiero pelear, y menos estando Yoshino en estas condiciones.

–En primer lugar, es tu culpa que esté así. Cocinaste cuando estuviste con él, ¿no? ¿Acaso revisaste la estufa antes de irte? De seguro volvieron a discutir y por eso te marchaste sin avisar…

–T… To… ri… –Chiaki pronunció el nombre mientras aún continuaba dormido. Yuu entrecerró los ojos y suspiró, Tori en cambio no pudo evitar sonreír al haber escuchado eso.

–Por eso te llamé. Cuando íbamos en la ambulancia… dijo tu nombre. Pero ten en cuenta que algún día se cansará de decirlo, y entonces el que diga, será el mío.

–Yanase… de todas maneras… gracias –Yuu estaba a punto de irse cuando Tori le dijo eso; estaba con la mano sobre la perilla.

–Sabes perfectamente que lo hice por él –rápidamente se marchó de la habitación y Tori regresó al lado de Chiaki.

–Nunca me voy a alejar de tu lado… a menos que tú me lo pidas. Ese día… me iré, pero solamente para que tú seas feliz, porque yo nunca te dejaré de amar –le dio un beso en la frente y no se volvió a mover de la habitación.

Un par de veces la enfermera entró para revisar los signos de Yoshino, pero Tori simplemente se quedaba en una esquina de la habitación. En una de esas ocasiones, el doctor también entró.

–Todo marcha bien. Mañana podrá regresar a su casa, pero necesitará guardar algo de reposo. A pesar de que no quedarán secuelas por la intoxicación, tiene principios de anemia. Necesita comer y descansar adecuadamente.

–Yo me encargaré de que lo haga. No me separaré de él ni un momento.

–De acuerdo. Con permiso.

–No entiendo por qué no puedo salir de la cama –Chiaki ya había abandonado el hospital y Tori lo había llevado directamente a la cama para que continuara descansando. Incluso le llevaba la comida hasta la habitación.

–El doctor dijo que necesitabas descansar.

–Exacto, descansar. No dijo que me tenía que convertir en alguien que ni siquiera puede ir a comer a la mesa.

–Si dejo que te levantes, volverás al trabajo, y si eso pasa, no te alimentarás y descansarás como debes –explicó tranquilamente–. Si sigues haciendo eso, llegará el día en el que tu cuerpo no lo soportará y colapsará. Y por ningún motivo voy a dejar que eso suceda.

Chiaki se sonrojó y continuó comiendo. Tori se estaba tomando muy en serio todo aquello. Desde que habían regresado del hospital, él no había ido a la Editorial ni una sola vez. Se había comunicado con Takano para explicarle lo que había pasado y decirle que por esa razón no iba a pode ir.

El recién salido del hospital había terminado de comer, pero Tori no ijo nada, su vista estaba fija en el suelo desde hacía varios minutos.

–¿Tori? ¿Sucede algo?

–Quería pedirte perdón.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Por haberte hecho eso –murmuró–. Por mi culpa terminaste en el hospital. Fui descuidado y tú fuiste quien terminó pagando.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–La estufa. No la revisé antes de irme, el gas comenzó a escaparse y por eso te intoxicaste.

–¡Ah! E-eso. Escucha… eso fue p-por mi culpa.

–¿A qué te refieres? –lo miró fijamente.

–Después de que te fuiste, me volvió a dar hambre. Después de llamar a Yuu… decidí calentar la comida, pero supongo que volví a quedarme dormido. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es cuando me desperté en el hospital y tú estabas conmigo –sentía que su cara estaba completamente roja a causa de la vergüenza. Tori se había estado culpando por aquello cuando en realidad todo había sido un descuido de su parte.

–Si no hubieras llamado a Yanase… Él fue quien te encontró y llamó a la ambulancia.

–¿En serio? Entonces tengo que agradecerle. Me pregunto por qué no habrá venido.

–Por Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? –se levantó y despeinó el cabello–. Definitivamente no puedo dejarte solo. Cuidarte es más difícil que hacer todo el trabajo de la Editorial.

La tristeza pasó a sustituir la vergüenza. Sabía que por cuidarlo, Tori tenía más trabajo que hacer, pero no se atrevía a decirle que lo podía dejar. Hatori retiró los platos de la comida y se sentó en la cama, a un lado de él–. Y es una suerte que no quiera apartarme de ti.

–¿Tori?

–No hay nada más importante en mi vida que el hecho de que tú estés bien. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, ¿entendiste?

–S-sí… Gra-gracias… –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Tori lo besó en los labios y comenzó a recostarlo en la cama. Las manos tocando su cuerpo hacían que su temperatura comenzara a subir–. To-Tori, ¿recuerdas… que tengo que descansar?

–No es necesario que hagas algo, además, esto ayuda a quitar el estrés.

Las caricias continuaron mientras comenzaban a despojarse de su ropa. Chiaki era lo más importante para Tori, y él también lo era para Chiaki. No se podía imaginar su vida sin Tori en ella y esperaba que nunca tuviera que averiguar lo que sería eso.

* * *

**No estaba muerta... andaba roleando u_u**

**Lo que comenzó como simple curiosidad terminó absorbiendo todo mi lado "dramoso", pero creo que eso ya está bajo control, así que ahora sigue intentar regresar a estos lados.  
**

**Bien, el anterior intento de fic lo escribí en el 2011 y ahora que decidí publicarlo como mi "regreso triunfal", sólo le cambié unas pequeñas cosas. Como siempre, sigo siendo pésima para los títulos y resúmenes y... creo que eso es todo por ahora :P**


End file.
